Pharaoh's Fury
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yami and Yugi are in a very serious argument. That is, until Yami gets the hiccups and Yugi tries his best not to laugh. Of course he fails miserably. YxYY


**Author's note:** So, this was inspired by two things:

 **LilRachity** mentioned something about a ride at a country fair called "Pharaoh's Fury" on the Puzzleshipping forum last night and I just _had_ to use that. xD  
Aaaand I was also inspired by one of those beautiful imagineyourOTP posts. I'd like to personally thank everyone who comes up with those silly, fluffy prompts. They are seriously to _die_ for.

Enjoy the pointless Puzzle fluff!

* * *

It was around 8pm when Yugi finally had the guts to come back. Yami was sitting on the couch, arms folded over his chest, scowling at the door, waiting to pounce. It was quite typical of Yugi to take the car and just take off without saying anything.

Normally Yami wouldn't have minded, but since they shared this car, they had come up with schedules and today the car was supposed to be his. And on top of that, it was also his turn to do the grocery shopping today. So, instead of having the privilege of a car, he had to _walk_ and carry at least five bags all by himself, earning a few curious glances from bystanders. It hadn't been that bad until one of the bags ripped. He was lucky enough to receive help from a nice stranger who happened to walk by. However, the bag that ended up on the ground, contained a milk carton and its white content ended up all over his face and clothes.

A lovely fellow citizen who had seen the whole thing called out something _very_ inappropriate and Yami couldn't remember a time when his face had been so red that he wanted nothing more than to sink through the ground. And because he was embarrassed and about to give that guy a piece of his mind, he had accidentally elbowed the kind woman who had crouched down to help him in the chest.

"Sorry!" he had stammered but the woman was already gone.

Long story short: Yami had no pride left and it was totally Yugi's fault.

Faint footsteps made him perk up and Yami slowly advanced towards their front door. The familiar pounding of a pair of small feet became louder with each step, making his eyebrow twitch. Very slowly, he laid his hand on the doorknob and gave it a small twist.

 _Squeeeeaaaaaak._

The door swung open and Yami ended up glaring at a confused Yugi. The latter stood there, keys in his hand and absent look in his eyes.

"Oh, you're home," he slowly brought out, suddenly looking very guilty.

Yami narrowed his eyes and a small blush crept up on Yugi's round cheeks. "Of course, where else would I be?"

"At the library? Studying?" Yugi's voice grew smaller with every word and he quickly pocketed the house keys, brushing past his passive aggressive boyfriend. "You know, because of midterms… and stuff."

"Aibou," Yami said in a very low and dangerous voice. He closed the door behind him, watching as Yugi tensed up and turned to him with an innocent smile. "why did you take the car today?"

After a short silence, Yugi brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it awkwardly. "Ah, well, you see… I was supposed to meet up with Jounouchi-kun and didn't feel like walking or wasting money on the bus. Plus, I was kinda late. You're not mad, are you?"

Twitch. "It was my turn to do the grocery shopping today. I _needed_ the car."

"Woops."

"Yeah," Yami muttered, not in the least bit impressed by Yugi's apologizing glances. "Idiot."

The redness on Yugi's cheeks was starting to take over his entire face and ears. "Don't go calling me stupid! I just forgot!"

"You've been carrying that ' _Oh, shit I pissed him off'_ look on your face ever since I opened the door, though."

"Anyone would be intimidated if they saw you looking at me like that!" Yugi countered, his voice going higher. "I swear, you took the whole glaring daggers thing to the next level!"

More twitching. "I have the right to be pissed."

"Come on, you only had to walk for about ten minutes," Yugi huffed and waved him off. Then, he placed a warm hand on his bicep and squeezed curiously. "We work out practically everyday so carrying a few pounds of fast food shouldn't be a problem. Or have you decided to eat healthy from now on? In that case, I wanna know what you bought."

Without even waiting for Yami's reply, Yugi walked over to their small kitchen and opened the fridge.

Rolling his eyes, Yami stomped over to him and closed the fridge. "We're not done talking yet."

Yugi blinked at him, pursing his small lips, which made Yami's stomach do a couple of flips. Damn his attractive boyfriend. "You _really_ wanna talk about this? About having to carry a few bags because I wanted to hang out with my best friend?"

"It was you who came up with our schedule in the first place," Yami said stubbornly. "And the only reason you messed up is because you were too lazy to drag your ass over to Domino Central."

"Says the person who's butthurt about having to carry—"

"It's not about the stupid bags, it's about the princip— _hic!"_ Yami's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Uh-oh. This was bad. _Not now._

"About the _what?"_ Yugi drawled, his lips curling into a rather satisfied grin.

"The– _hic!_ Oh, for fu— _hic!"_

He could tell that Yugi was trying his best not to laugh. Amused snorts filled the air and Yugi's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. For the second time that day, Yami could feel the blood rushing to his face while he held his breath, hoping the stupid hiccups would stop.

"Hmmph!" a muffled hiccup echoed through the entire room and Yugi chortled. "Shut up!"

"S-sorry," Yugi snickered and looked up at him with a grin. He took the hand Yami had used to cover up his mouth and laid the car keys in his open palm. "Does this make you feel better?"

 _Twitch._ "Aibou… _Hic!"_

Bursting into laughter, Yugi made a run for it when he saw that Yami was about to tackle him. He laid the keys on top of the kitchen counter so he would not forget about them and started chasing Yugi. Yelps, hiccups and shrieks of laughter melted the sulky atmosphere into a playful one as the two continued to goof around.

After both of them collapsed had onto the couch, Yami hit Yugi with a pillow. "Now help me get rid of— _hic!_ These stupid hiccups."

"You're not mad anymore?" Yugi asked and straightened his shirt semi-nervously. His cheeks were flushed with a healthy glow and his hair was even messier than usual.

With a small sigh, Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair and cupped his cheek. "Just don't it again, okay?"

"Did something happen?" Yugi quirked an eyebrow and eyed him somewhat accusingly. "Hold up. That's it, isn't it? You somehow managed to embarrass yourself and you're trying to blame me for it."

"It _is_ your fault! _Hic!"_

"Oh god, _what did you do?"_

"If you hadn't – _hic!_ Sneaked out, none of this would've— _hic!_ Happened!"

"And here we go again."

* * *

 **Author's note:** You have NO IDEA how hard it was to write this, omg. I can never imagine these two arguing in the first place, so I literally had to come up with something incredibly silly to argue over, and casually work my way around it.

Also, destroyed Yami's pride once again. Hopefully he'll forgive me one day. *sweatdrop*

Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out~!


End file.
